


hands on me

by iridescence (10softbot)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/iridescence
Summary: There are days he knows how to deal with this better than he does today – usually, he wouldn’t give everyone a bad time on purpose, but then again usually he can’t straight up feel Jisung’s cock pressing against his thigh when they are just trying to take pictures.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 187





	hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> i will not be held responsible for this when hyunjin posted those pics himself. you know, _those ones._ wrote this in one sitting while trying not to go absolutely feral. also ofc my first fic for skz had to be a pwp... keeping myself on brand.

When Changbin gives them a nasty side-eye when they hop into the back of the van on their way out of the broadcast station, Hyunjin knows they are not being discreet. It doesn’t seem like Jisung is even trying to be, with the way his hand curls around his inner thigh the minute they’re settled on their seats, or the way he keeps whining for Hyunjin to pay attention to him.

All Hyunjin can do is sigh, uncurl Jisung’s fingers from around his thigh and pretend the thick silence that falls upon them isn’t as awkward as it actually is. There are days he knows how to deal with this better than he does today – usually, he wouldn’t give everyone a bad time on purpose, but then again usually he can’t straight up feel Jisung’s cock pressing against his thigh when they are just trying to take pictures.

 _Usually,_ Hyunjin would deal with his boner by himself, in the shower and away from everyone’s eyes. Today, Jisung seems to want to take matters into his own hands, quite literally, and Hyunjin wants to both bash his head against the window and cave into his touch.

The car rolls to a stop at the company and their members start trickling out, most in a hurry and almost tripping on their feet. When Jisung tells their manager they want to go back home, Changbin pops his head back in, the ghost of a glare in his eyes when he points a finger at them and says, “you better stay away from the common area.”

And Hyunjin feels his face burn with shame when the door slams shut, Jisung’s hand back on his thigh, fingers curling tighter this time, palm hot as it slides _up, up, up._ He knows there is no use telling him to behave now that they are pretty much on their own, especially not when Jisung is leaning in and nearly begging to be kissed, to be touched, annoying in a way only he knows how to be.

Hyunjin's chest shakes when he sighs this time, and instead of pushing him away he pulls Jisung in by the shirt, pressing his lips against Jisung’s just so he will shut up for a second. It almost feels like adding fuel to fire, however, and Hyunjin knows that the only thing stopping Jisung from fully climbing into his lap is the seat belt holding him back and a very faint sense of self-preservation.

“Can you stop,” Hyunjin murmurs against his lips, his own hand falling on Jisung's thigh – a poor attempt at stopping him, which only makes Jisung moan against his lips. “For the love of _god.”_

Jisung doesn’t, even as their manager cranks up the volume of the radio, as he coughs to remind them he’s still there, as Hyunjin holds him by the wrist with his free hand so tightly he could probably leave finger-shaped bruises on his skin. Jisung, in fact, has his hand so close to Hyunjin's crotch that Hyunjin doesn’t know how long he can willingly hold him off before caving in – it's just going to be terrible for everyone if they mess around in the van, but mostly for the two of them specifically.

The hurry in which they make their way to the elevator and up to their floor is equally tragic and comedic, especially when Hyunjin shoves Jisung to the opposite side of the elevator just because he knows he won’t be able to keep his hands to himself, and they can’t really afford getting caught on the security tape like that.

Not again.

The motions of getting home and out of their shoes feels almost unnerving when they both have their dicks straining against the zipper of their too tight leather pants; Hyunjin curses under his breath when his foot gets caught in his boot and makes him lose his footing, almost sending him headfirst onto the floor. Jisung laughs at him, of course he does, but still holds him steady by the shoulder to stop him from falling, only to have his grip turn deadly as he pulls Hyunjin into a bruising kiss.

Hyunjin's hands fall on Jisung's hips, holding him close as they kiss, pushing him back as they blindly make their way further into their dorm. It’s tricky, trying not to run into things as they lick into each other’s mouths. Jisung's leg comes up to hook around him when they run into the dining table, desperately pulling Hyunjin closer, their crotches grinding so hard it almost hurts.

“We can’t do this here,” Jisung breathes, not really giving any signs of stopping, instead burying his hands into Hyunjin's hair and pulling on it. Hyunjin hisses, pulls away from the kiss and spins Jisung around, pressing him face down on the table and grinding against his ass. Jisung moans, hands clawing at the wooden table, seeking purchase he doesn’t find. “Changbin hyung is gonna be pissed if he finds out.”

Hyunjin laughs, a sound that comes out strangled as pleasure starts running down his spine and straight to his dick. He knows he could easily come like this if he wanted to.

“I won’t tell him if you won’t,” he says, bending down to press a kiss to Jisung's shoulder, making his body rake further up the table as he ruts against his ass. “Unless you _want_ him to find out.”

“I’m not that shameless,” Jisung whines. They both know it’s a lie, but Hyunjin will let it slide just this once. “Please,” he begs, another whine, _“please.”_

And Hyunjin could be cruel if he wanted, could drag this out for far longer than this if he wanted to see Jisung really begging for it, to have him completely ruined. But he can’t and so he won’t, his own arousal boiling hot in his groin, leaving him breathless with every press of his cock against his zipper. So he pulls Jisung back up, body now fully pressed against his back and lips against his neck, right on his pulse point.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” he murmurs against his skin and Jisung almost dashes into his room, trying to rid himself of his shirt in the process.

Hyunjin chuckles, rolling his eyes as he makes a detour for the bathroom to grab a towel, untucking his shirt from his pants as he makes his way to the bedroom. He isn’t surprised to find Jisung already fully naked in his bed, not at all, but it still makes his throat go dry at the sight before him – Jisung's hair a mess on his pillow, his legs spread open and his cock in his hand as he jerks himself off lazily.

Hyunjin throws the towel at him and Jisung startles, briefly stopping his ministrations to messily shove the towel under his ass. Hyunjin undresses as quickly as he can, which doesn’t seem to be fast enough, with his pants getting caught in his heels and almost making him topple for the second time in less than half an hour. This time, however, Jisung doesn’t laugh at him, too caught up in fisting himself to seemingly pay him any mind.

“Are you gonna have all the fun without me?” Hyunjin taunts with a raise of his brow, loving the way Jisung's chest shakes when he sighs and forces himself to stop his working fist.

When Hyunjin climbs on top of him, Jisung's hands find their way into his hair once again, gripping him tightly and pulling him down into a kiss, making Hyunjin's scalp tingle. It feels pleasant more than it hurts the more he tugs on it, and when Hyunjin cages his thigh with his leg and starts grinding against it, Jisung soon starts moaning into his mouth.

It is quite terrible, the two of them together. Sometimes Hyunjin wishes they were still on bad terms, if only that meant Jisung wouldn’t know how to rile him up, how to get him hot and hard with so little effort, but he knows they could never go back to how they were. He doesn’t really want to.

It _is_ terrible but so good like this, with his fingertips going numb when he grips Jisung by the hips, his thumbs digging into his flesh and making him moan, loud and unabashed. Hyunjin almost wants to tell him to shut up but he doesn’t – there is no need to, not when they are the only ones at home.

Jisung hooks a leg around him and twists them around, pressing Hyunjin down onto the mattress as he switches their positions. Jisung looks pretty like this – unstyled hair falling over his face, pink coloring his cheeks as he huffs, his eyes slipping shut with every grind of his hips against Hyunjin's thigh. Hyunjin feels like he could get drunk on it, on the feeling of Jisung's hard cock against his leg and the sight of him already looking so ruined on top of him.

Hyunjin's hands slide from his hips to his ass, cupping his cheeks and kneading on the soft flesh, making Jisung moan impossibly louder. He kisses Jisung in lieu of shutting him up, and the way it's all tongue and teeth is enough telling that Jisung isn’t going to last as long as either of them would like to – which is fine, really, because Hyunjin doesn’t think he could hold off much longer either.

“Can you fuck me?” Jisung breathes against his mouth, brushing his hair away from his face, trying to look him in the eyes. Hyunjin groans, knowing that it is best if they don’t, even if the others know not to come home so soon. “Can you please fuck me?”

Hyunjin shuts his eyes tightly, trying to steady his breathing and will the sight away from his brain. He licks his lips, gripping Jisung hard and getting him to stop moving before pushing him off and getting on his feet. When he looks down at Jisung, Hyunjin thinks he can see sparks in his eyes as Jisung looks back up at him, legs spread prettily on his bedsheets.

“You know it’s best if we don’t,” Hyunjin says as he bends down to look through his bedside table drawer, throwing a small bottle of lube at Jisung much like he did with the towel. Jisung seems to be ready for it this time, catching it mid-air. “Turn around.”

Jisung is almost too eager to comply, laying stomach down on the towel, folding his arms under his head to use them as extra pillow. Hyunjin snorts a laugh when Jisung wiggles his ass a little, like that is going to be enough to convince Hyunjin to throw his better judgement out the window and fuck him into the mattress.

It almost works.

Hyunjin uncaps the lube and squirts a generous amount on Jisung's thighs instead, and when he realizes what is going on, Jisung all but cusses into his arms, a moan caught in the back of his throat as he spreads his legs further apart for him. Hyunjin holds off on the praise, wanting to tell Jisung how gorgeous he is like this but not wanting it to get to Jisung's head lest he starts acting cocky because of it.

He coats his cock with another thick layer of lube just for good measure. He cages Jisung with his knees and Jisung immediately closes his legs again for him, and when he presses his cock between the cleft of Jisung's thighs and Jisung clenches them for him, he almost comes right then and there.

There is no finesse in the way he fucks Jisung's thighs, his vision dotting white with every slap of his hips against Jisung's ass and every moan that comes out of Jisung's mouth when his cockhead brushes against his balls. He curls a hand around Jisung's hip and the other on his shoulder, leveraging himself to chase his own orgasm while pressing Jisung down onto the mattress.

When Jisung's moaning turns into loud whining and his hips start grinding down on the towel, Hyunjin knows he’s close to coming. He releases the grip on his shoulder and goes for his hair instead, pulling his head back enough so he can kiss him sloppily. Jisung almost doesn’t kiss him back, mouth too focused on moaning to do anything else.

Hyunjin can feel his orgasm building up, too, the coiling in his stomach growing tighter with every thrust of his hips. When Jisung reaches back to pull him by the hair, his muscles tense and his voice fading, Hyunjin knows he’s coming. He stills for a minute, the feeling of Jisung's thighs clenching around his dick and his body shaking under him almost too much for him to handle.

Jisung whines when he comes, almost pulling Hyunjin's extensions off as he tugs on his hair, pulling him close. Hyunjin presses kisses along his shoulder, slowly rocking his hips when the pressure of Jisung's thighs ease a little. He knows he's close, embarrassingly so, but knowing Jisung came before he did makes him feel less bad about it.

When he comes, he doesn’t still like Jisung. Instead, he fucks Jisung's thighs as his body shakes with his release, a low string of moans rolling off his tongue as he buries his nose into Jisung's nape, breathing him in. They are sweaty and sticky and so gross he would have hated to do this hadn’t Jisung riled him up from the broadcast station all the way home, gotten him so hard his dick hurt in the confines of his pants.

And sometimes it is okay, he thinks, to be messy like this. He moves off Jisung and Jisung rolls onto his back with a groan, a hand sliding down his torso and to his thighs, smearing spunk everywhere he touches. Hyunjin sits back on his haunches and frowns at him, eyes shifting from the mess on Jisung's skin to the now wet and stained towel.

“You’re so gross,” Hyunjin says, wrinkling his nose as he pulls the towel from under Jisung's ass. “Go take a shower.”

“You’re so mean,” Hyunjin can hear the pout on Jisung's voice as they get on their feet, foregoing the scattered clothes and just making it for the door. Jisung makes his way to the bathroom still, calling out for him when Hyunjin makes a detour for the washing machine with a rather loud and demanding, “come shower with me, baby!”

And Hyunjin sighs, rolls his eyes as he closes the washing machine shut and starts a new cycle, still allowing his feet to carry him back into the now steaming bathroom. The members are gonna kill them if they run out of hot water.

“You’re so annoying,” he says, no heat to it, trying to hold back a smile when Jisung opens the shower box for him.

Jisung nods, a wide smile on his lips like he's proud of it.

They both know he is.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes it is okay to scream and bark at pretty boys and make them fuck. please be kind, kudos and comments are always welcome!  
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/changminize) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/changminize)


End file.
